La chica de mi infancia
by Saray Afuro
Summary: Koji Minamoto es un chico de 10 años. A su clase llega una chica llamada Juri Katou que le resulta familiar...¿Se conoceran de hace tiempo?
1. Prólogo: Mi infancia

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaas! Ahora me ha dado por Digimon, ¡y no pude resistirme a hacer una historia! **

**Es una pareja un poco rara, pero la pareja es Koji Minamoto y Juri Katou.  
**

**Espero que os guste!**

Era un día lluvioso. Un niño pequeño llamado Koji Minamoto paseaba desorientado. Él tenía el pelo de color negro como el azabache y ojos negros un poco azulados. Había salido con su bicicleta, aunque la lluvia se lo estropeó todo.

-¡Jo! -protestó Koji inflando los mofletes. -¡Quería probar mi nueva bicicleta y se ha puesto a llover! ¡Estúpida lluvia!

Fue entonces cuando oyó llorar a una niña. Estaba cerca, aunque no conseguía verla.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién llora? -preguntó Koji.-Solo quiero ayudarte.

Entonces, a su derecha vio unos chicos muy grandes y feos, que estaban atacando a una niña. Parecía ser de la edad de Koji, con los ojos marrones al igual que su pelo, y llevaba una colita con el pelo suelto. La niña lloraba sin parar, no había duda de que era ella.

-¡Eh! -gritó Koji un poco asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres divertirte tú también? -respondió uno de los niños.

-Ya basta, ¿no veis que está llorando?

Entonces, todos los niños se miraron y empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Que tiene tanta gracia. -dijo Koji un poco malhumorado.

-Mira, chaval...Si quieres salvar a la niña, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi.

Koji se puso en manera desafiante.

-Por supuesto. -respondió Koji.

-Pe-pero... -habló por fin la chica.

-Tranquila, te salvaré.

-Oh...

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Koji recibió un gran puñetazo de uno de los chicos.  
Entonces, cayó al suelo con un gran moretón en la mejilla.

-Auh... -gimió Koji.

-¡Jajajajaja!

El ojiazabache se levantó y le dio una patada a todos.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaah! -y fue entonces cuando los chicos gordinflones se levantaron del suelo y salieron corriendo.

Koji se quedó sorprendido. La niña se levantó, ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. -respondió él. -Te lo debería de haber preguntado yo a ti. -dijo un tanto sonrojado.

La niña sonrió.

-Me llamo Juri Katou, ¿y tú?. -y le extiende la mano.

-Me llamo...Koji Minamoto. y recibe la mano que la chica le había extendido.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos, Koji. Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-Claro, eso no se pregunta.

-Ya es un poco tarde, ¡hasta la vista, Koji Minamoto!

Entonces, la chica salió corriendo y se fue saltando los charcos.

En ese momento dejó de llover. Koji estaba feliz de haber conocido a una niña tan simpática y guapa.

Pasó el tiempo, Koji ya era un niño de 10 años, iba a quinto, y su primer día de clase...

**Bueno, se puede decir que esto ha sido el prólogo, la infancia de Koji...¿Como será en el presente? Continuará...**


	2. Una chica algo familiar

**Aqui se puede decir que comienza la historia, ¡que os guste!**

Pasaron los años. Koji se convirtió en un chico de 10 años. Él era muy inteligente, pero un poco borde y muy serio. Había cambiado un poco.

Un buen día, Koji se levantó para ir al colegio. Era el principio de un curso nuevo, 5º. El ojiazabache sabía que este curso iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que esforzarse como siempre había hecho.

De camino al colegio, se encontró con su mejor amigo, Takuya Kanbara.

-¡Koji! -gritó Takuya, que iba corriendo hacia él.

-Hola, Takuya.

-Otro curso, ¿eh?

-Sí.

Koji era un chico de pocas palabras, por lo que solía aburrir a Takuya.

-¡Espero que hayamos tocado en la misma clase! -dijo el castaño para sacar nuevamente una conversación.

-Sí, si no, no se con quien voy a estar.

-Claro, claro...

La calle por la que andaban los chicos, estaba totalmente desierta. Había un tranquilo silencio, que Takuya nunca soportaba, porque le encantaba hablar.

-Koji..

-Qué.

-¿Qué tal tu hermano?

Koji se quedó algo atónito.

-La verdad...No lo sé, Takuya.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber si es tu hermano gemelo?

-Ya basta de tanta pregunta Takuya, métete en tus asuntos. -respondió Koji un poco harto.

Esto último le sintió mal a Takuya, que paró de hablar y su rostro se volvió un poco triste. Koji lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, Takuya.

-No, si es la verdad...Aburro un poco. -dijo el castaño un poco triste.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado al colegio. Todos los niños jugaban, hablaban o incluso no hacían nada de nada.  
Entonces, tocó la irritante sirena del colegio que hizo retumbar todo el patio.

-¿La sirena está escacharrada? -dijo Takuya con un tono burlón.

-Algo así. -respondió Koji al castaño, y empezó a andar hasta llegar dentro del colegio.

Ya en clase, todos se estaban presentando, hasta que llegó el turno de Koji, que no atendía nada de nada.

-¿Señorito? -dijo la profesora enfadada.

-Ah, lo siento...

Entonces todos los niños de la clase empezaron a reír, menos Takuya, su amiga Zoe Orimoto, y otra niña más.

-Niños, parad ya. -suplicó la profesora.

-Me llamo Koji, Koji Minamoto.

-Yo soy Takuya Kanbara.

Entonces, ya se habían presentado todos. La profesora cogió libros de una estantería y empezó a repartirlos.

Después de un buen rato de explicaciones de la profesora, tocó la sirena que anunciaba que debían irse al patio.

-Hola. -saludó la chica que no se había reído anteriormente.

-Hola. -respondió Koji. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Me llamo Juri. Me presento porque...Creo que no me habías oído antes. ¿Me equivoco? -dijo la chica con un tono alegre.

-No, no te equivocas. -respondió el ojiazabache. -¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-Mmm...No, creo que no.

-¿No? Me suenas mucho, demasiado.

Juri se rió.

-Estarás equivocandote de persona. Estoy segura de que no nos conocemos.

-Ah...

-¡Hasta ahora, Koji! -se despidió Juri.

-Esa chica...

Koji salió de clase junto con Takuya y Zoe. Ambos le preguntaban que qué hablaba con esa chica, que si se conocían, que si eran novios...Esto hartó mucho a Koji.

-Nada, solo que me resulta...

-¿Familiar? -terminó Zoe.

-Sí.

-¿Y se lo has preguntado?

-Sí..Pero dice que no nos conocemos de nada.

-En fin, será verdad.

Después de un rato de colegio, ya era hora de irse a casa. Koji no iba acompañado, ya que Takuya y Zoe se fueron juntos y ellos son sus únicos amigos. Entonces, notó algo a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? -se giró.

-Huy..Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

-Uf...¿Juri? -dijo Koji sorprendido. -No, solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento. Solo quería preguntarte si...

-¿Si?

-Si querías que me acompañaras a casa.

-Claro. -respondió Koji con una sonrisa que resultó ser pegadiza para Juri.

Los dos chicos paseaban tranquilamente. No charlaban como era de costumbre en Koji. Cada vez que la veía, más le sonaba a Koji.

-Ahí está mi casa. -dijo Juri rompiendo el silencio.

-Vale, Juri. Hasta otra. -dijo Koji dulcemente.

-Sí. -dijo ella que se metió a su casa rapidamente.

Entonces, Koji siguió su camino. Aunque paró en una casa que no era suya.

Tocó varias veces, pero no le abrían. Entonces una mujer joven le abrió y lo miró sorprendida.

**Continuaráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa. Jajaja espero que os haya gustado ;)**


	3. ¿¡Mi hermano gemelo?

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo 3, espero que os guste como los anteriores o más ;):**

-¡Koji, que haces aquí! -dijo la mujer, aún sorprendida.

-He venido a visitarte, mamá.

-Entra Koji, vaya que vea alguien que me estás visitando.

Koji obedeció. La antigua madre de Koji, lo dirigió a el salón. Su madre está enferma, y puede morir dentro de poco.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a venir, Koji? -preguntó su exmadre.

-Llámame hijo, mamá.

-Koji...Digo, hijo.

Koji y su antigua madre estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que a Koji le llegó un mensaje de su padre.

Ponía:

"_Hijo mío, ¿dónde estás? Vuelve a casa, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. ¡Ah! Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Ha venido alguien que quiere verte. Vuelve ya. Te quiere, papá."_

-Mamá tengo que irme.

-Hijo, espero que te pases por aquí otro día.

-Intentaré venir siempre. -después de esto, Koji se fue preocupado.

Preocupado por el mensaje que le había enviado su padre, ¿quién quería verle? Que él supiera, no había visto hoy a nadie en especial.

Iba con prisa, pero sus ojos se toparon con los de otra chica. No era más que: Juri Katou.

-¡Koji! -saludó Juri.

-Hola Juri.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Tienes prisa, verdad?

-Me voy a casa. Sí, tengo un poco de prisa. Aunque, si se trata de ti, puedo esperar.

Hubo un silencio. Koji se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso.

-Ah...Eso es un halago para..Mi.

-Yo..Yo..¡Lo siento mucho! -dijo Koji avergonzado.

-No importa, Koji-kun..

-¿Koji...Kun? -dijo algo sonrojado.

-Ah...¿Te molesta que te llame así? Lo siento.

-No, no me molesta, me encanta. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Jen-chan tengo que despedirme, mi padre se pondrá hecho una fiera si no me ve pronto en casa.

-Hasta otra, Koji-kun.

Koji se despidió y se fue corriendo.

De ese momento tan acogedor con Juri, pasó a un momento de angustia, ya que su padre estaba en la puerta con cara de enfado.

-Papá está enfadado, no hay duda. -pensó Koji.

-Anda, hijo.

-Hola papá.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Yo..Yo..

-Déjalo, cariño. -respondió su madrastra. -Un chico quería verte, hijo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar hijo. -dijo Koji muy enfadado.

-¡Koji! -le regañó su padre.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó. -¿Quién es?  
-Soy yo.

De no se sabe dónde, apareció un chico de cabello negro y ojos como el azabache...¡Se parecía muchísimo a Koji!

-¿Soy yo? -dijo Koji confuso.

Sus padres se rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡No, no lo es!

-Me llamo Koichi. Koichi Kimura. Encantado Koji.

-Lo mismo digo...Koichi. ¿Querías algo de mi?

-No. Solo quería conocerte. -esto hizo sorprender a Koji.

-Ah, ¿estás en mi clase? No me suenas.

-No. No lo estoy. -de seguido, se giró. -He de irme ya a mi casa. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -respondieron los padres de Koji al unísono.

-Hijo, venga ve dentro, ya es tarde.

-No, papá tengo que ir a...

-¿A dónde ahora?

-A clases de recuperación, es que las han cambiado de hora y me han dicho que tengo que estudiar más y me he apuntado a ir a clases de recuperación.

Sus padres se miraron varias veces confusos.

-Ah, bueno, ve, si es para tu estudio haremos cualquier cosa.

Koji se fue después de esto.

Se sentía mal después de haber mentido a sus padres, pero era necesario.

Iba detrás de aquel chico que se parecía tanto a él, Koichi Kimura.

Todo era normal. Parecía que regresaba a su casa, pero por desgracia, Koji se encontró con Takuya, su mejor amigo.

-¡Kojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -gritó Takuya corriendo hacia él.

-Sshhh, estoy siguiendo a ese chico.

-¡Hala, se parece mucho a ti! -gritando.

-Takuya, si quieres, ven, pero tienes que permanecer en silencio, ¿vale?

-Vaale. -ya mas flojo.

Ahora llevaba a Takuya, eso era una debilidad para él. ¿Por qué? Porque habla mucho, y lo podrían descubrir. Otra debilidad de Koji es que conoce a mucha gente, por lo que se podrían poner a hablar con él en cualquier momento.

Takuya no paraba de hablar.

Koji estaba nervioso.

Y Koichi, se paró en frente de una casa. ¡Era la de la exmadre de Koji!

-¿Qué hará ahí? -se preguntó Koji en su cabeza.

Koichi entró. De seguido, Koji tocó al timbre. Abrió su exmadre, pero Koichi seguía allí, como si fuera su casa.

-¡Mamá, mira detrás tuya!

-¿Qué pasa? Sí, está ahí Koichi. -dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero...!

-Él vive aquí, Koji.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!? -dijeron Takuya y Koji al unísono.

Ella les invito a pasar, para contarselo todo detalladamente.

-Koji, Koichi es tu hermano, hermano gemelo.

A Koji se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos, él te escogió, por lo que yo me quedé con Koichi. Seguramente tu padre nunca te habló de Koichi, ¿verdad?

Koji asintió.

-Desde ahí lleva viviendo conmigo, y me ayuda en todo. Pero, cada vez me queda menos hijos míos, no se dónde podrá ir Koichi.

Koichi se entristeció.

-Se puede quedar conmigo. -dijo Koji.

-Muchas gracias, Koji. -dijo Koichi sonriendo.

Takuya estaba muy atónito, y no hablaba nada de nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no hablas cuando podrías hacer algún comentario? -dijo Koji con un tono burlón.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! -se rieron todos a carcajadas.

Después de un rato familiar, Koji se despidió de ellos, y seguidamente de Takuya, y corrió hacia casa.

A la mañana siguiente...

**Continuará, jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. **


	4. El monstruo gigante y recuerdos

**Bueno traigo el capítulo 3. Le doy las gracias a Seira Megamine. **

**Bueno, aquí os lo dejo!:**

Al día siguiente, era Lunes. Koji se levantó para ir al colegio. Procuraba ir lo más rápido posible, para que luego no se riesen de él en clase. Se vistió, desayunó, se despidió de sus padres y de su perro y salió de casa lo más rápido que pudo.

También intentaba no encontrarse con Takuya, ya que se pondría a charlar y a distraerlo.

-¡Koji, Koji espera! -se oyó.

-Si hombre, lo voy a esperar. -Koji pensaba que era Takuya. -¡No!

-¡Koji soy yo, Koichi! -lo detuvo.

Koji se impresionó.

-Uf..¡Lo siento mucho!

-Tranquilo, entiendo que no quieras esperarme..

-No, no, pensaba que era un amigo. Puedes acompañarme.

-Gracias..

Como ambos vivían lejos, tardaron bastante en llegar al colegio. Cuando llegaron, vieron a todos los chicos de siempre reunidos en un grupo. Pero, algo faltaba...

-¿Jen-chan? -se preguntó Koji a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Koji? -le preguntó.

-Nada, que...Una chica que me..

-¿Qué te?

Koji se sonrojó.

-U-una chica que me...

Koichi sonrió.

-Sí, veo que el amor es algo bonito.

-¡Yo-yo no estoy diciendo que me guste! -dijo nervioso y más colorado aún.

Koichi volvió a sonreír.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, se que te gusta. -Koji iba a detenerle. -Soy tu hermano, podrías decírmelo si quieres. Pero, no importa, no me debo de meter en tus sentimientos más propios.

Koji sonrió.

-Claro... -Koichi se levantó para irse, y este le detuvo. -Creo que estoy enamorado, Koichi.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...Ella es dulce, guapa, simpática y graciosa...No sé si eso es amor..

-Estoy seguro.

-E-es la primera vez que me enamoro...

En ese momento tocó la irritante sirena.

Los dos gemelos entraron al colegio, y se separaron debido a ir a distintas clases. Cuando Koji entró a la suya, se sentó en su pupitre y miró a la izquierda. Esperaba encontrar a Juri, sin embargo no la encontró. Su pupitre estaba solitario. Juri no había asistido a clase.

-¿Le pasará algo? -se preguntó Koji preocupado.

-Bueno clase. -ordenó la maestra. -Sentaros, voy a pasar lista.

Los chicos aceptaron.

-Orimoto.

-¡Presente!

-Kanbara.

-¡Preseeente!

-Matsuki.

-Presente.

-Minamoto.

-Presente..

-Katou. ¿Katou? ¡Anda! La señorita Katou no ha asistido a clase. Vale le pondré una falta. ¿Quién se encarga de llevarle los deberes?

Muchas chicas levantaron la mano. Pero, Koji la subió también.

-Se encargará Minamoto.

Las chicas murmuraban algo sobre Koji, que le hizo sentirse molesto.

-Bueno, sigamos con las presentaciones...

Después de clases, Koji no esperó ni si quiera a Koichi. Quería ir él solo, sin nadie, a casa de Juri... Seguía un tanto preocupado por ella, porque no suele faltar a clases. Cuando Koji llegó, pudo ver un restaurante. De la puerta salió una mujer con delantal.

-Hola, ¿está Juri Katou? -preguntó Koji.

La mujer negó.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-No puedes...

-¿Cómo?

La mujer hecha a llorar.

-Se la llevó un monstruo gigante... -llorando.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí...Dijo que se la iba a llevar y la iba a matar...

-¡Señora, tranquila yo...Yo iré a rescatarla! -dijo convencido Koji.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Es mi deber.

-¡Gracias, gracias! -decía la madre de Juri.

-De nada,¿dijo a dónde se la llevaría?

-No.

-Mmm... "Tendré que descubrirlo yo mismo." ¡Bien, me voy a buscarla! -se despidió.

-¡Suerte!

Koji sentía un nuevo sentimiento. Uno, el más importante...Y parecía ser algo más que la amistad...Koji descubrió algo: ¡Estaba enamorado!

-"Yo..Enamorado..Nunca llegué a pensarlo. Ella es magnífica, tengo que salvarla." -pensó Koji.

Koji corría sin rumbo, solo buscaba y buscaba, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de adónde ir. Pero entonces, pudo encontrar un gran bullicio de gente. Koji se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, por lo que intentó meterse en ese bullicio de gente, aunque le costó un poco.

-Dejádme pasar, ¡por favor! -suplicó Koji empujando a la gente.

-¡Mi niña, nooo, mi niña! -lloraba una mujer.

-¿Pasa algo, señora? -preguntó él.

-¡Un monstruo se ha llevado a mi hija!

-"¿¡Qué!? Es increíble, ¡otra más! ¿Qué monstruo se lleva a todas las niñas?." -pensó y luego preguntó: -¿Qué edad tenía su hija?

-Tenía 10 años..

Koji se impresionó aún más.

-"No puede ser, ¡de 10 años! Igual que Juri..." -volvió a pensar. -Déjemelo a mi, señora encontraré a su hija. Veo que alguien va secuestrando a niñas de 10 años o menos, y estoy buscando a una amiga, así que seguro que la han raptado a las dos.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo la mujer.

Después de esto, ya había anochecido mucho, así que Koji decidió seguir su investigación mañana. Cogió una libreta, y empezó a escribir:

"_Juri ha desaparecido. Se dice que la han secuestrado un monstruo, ¿será verdad? _

_Pero lo más curioso de todo, ¡es que han secuestrado a otra chica más! ¡Y de la edad de Juri! Tengo que descubrirlo. Quizá sea un monstruo que su afición es secuestrar a chicas de 10 años para maltratarlas o hacerles daño. Tengo que encontrarlas, si no, no sé que le puede pasar a Juri."_

Koji cerró su libreta, la soltó en la mesita de noche, se quitó su pañuelo y se tiró a su cama. Pensaba en cómo estaría Juri, dónde y … Si era verdad que se había enamorado. Ahora quería decirle lo que sentía.

Koji se durmió profundamente. Pero, tuvo un sueño...

Hacía un día lluvioso, él tení años, y escuchó unos sollozos de una chica, que era maltratada por unos gamberros. Koji la salvó y se conocieron y presentaron. La chica dijo que se llamaba Juri Katou...Y que se volverían a ver...

En ese moemento, Koji despertó. Ya era de día. Koji recordaba su sueño.

-Eso...Eso era real. Esto ha pasado una vez en mi vida...¿Será posible que Juri y yo nos...Conozcamos?

Koji, quería encontrarla de una vez por todas, quería decirle que él y ella se conocían de la infancia, aunque solo fue una vez. Bajó a desayunar. Su padre tenía las noticias.

-Ultimamente han sido secuestradas muchas chicas de 10 años más o menos. Se dice que ha sido un monstruo gigante. Ya han desaparecido 6 chicas de la misma edad. Se llamaban Mini Hikima, Hikari Lis, Kora Nonaka, Juri Katou, Luz Mandey y Rika Iki. -dijo el hombre de las noticias.

Koji se sorprendió. ¿Ya habían desaparecido tantas chicas?

-Papá me voy. -dijo Koji marchandose corriendo.

-¡Eh, aún no has desayunado...! -pero ya era tarde.

Koji llegó al centro de Sibuya, dónde había mucha gente. Esperaba que pronto apareciese ese monstruo. ¿Sería un monstruo?

Había mucha gente con hijas. Koji no apartaba la mirada.

-¡Koji! -se oyó.

-¿Koichi?

-Sí, ¿te has enterado que..?

-Sí.. -dijo sin que su hermano pudiera terminar. -Koichi...Juri..Quiero decir, mi amiga, ha desaparecido. Tengo que resolver este caso.

-¡Claro!

Fue entonces, cuando el cielo se oscureció, empezó a hacer mucho viento llenó de arena. Entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba Koji, apareció un gran pájaro. Era un Digimon, y empezó a coger con sus grandes garras a las chicas. Había un escándalo increíble, y cuando iba a hechar a volar, Koji se enganchó en la pata para que lo llevase a dónde estaban las chicas.

-¡Koji, Kooooojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -gritaba Koichi, aunque poco a poco se fue escuchando menos y menos.

**¿Adónde llevarían a Koji?**

**¿Qué haría y quién sería ese Digimon?**

**¿Se conoceran Juri y Koji?**

**Continuará...**


	5. Los espíritus digitales de la luz

**¡Aquí el new capi!:**

Koji no tenía ni idea de a dónde lo llevaba ese monstruo gigante. Lo mejor de todo, es que no se estaba dando cuenta de nada. Las chicas que había secuestrado ese digimon, gritaban desesperadamente que las salvaran. De repente, el monstruo se tiró en picado hacia el suelo. Cogió a las chicas y las tiró a una jaula, en las que estaban todas. Koji miraba atentamente, pero algo lo despistó. En esa jaula estaba Juri.

-Je-Jen...

-¡Gruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr! -gritaba el monstruo.

Ese digimon pájaro se fue volando para ir en busca de muchas más. Koji se acercó a la jaula.

-¡Jen!

-¿Ko..Koji? ¡Koji-kun!

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño, verdad?

La chica negó.

-No, estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno...Yo...Tenía que rescatarte. -dijo con timidez y con un leve sonrojo que se le contagió a Juri.

-Ah..Ah..Claro.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es un chico. -decían las otras chicas.

-Chicas, intentaré encontrar la llave de esta jaula para poder sacaros de aquí sanas y salvas antes de que ese monstruo vuelva. -dijo Koji, que de seguida hechó a correr.

-¡Ten cuidado! -gritó ella.

Koji por ese castillo, la maldita llave que le tenía tan atormentado. Buscó por los alrededores, y también buscó dentro del castillo. Pero nada, no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Será posible..Dentro de poco volverá, tengo que encontrarla ya.

Pero entonces, de nuevo, el cielo se volvió de aire lleno de arena y de la nada apareció ese monstruo que se paró en frente de Koji. Koji no sabía si hechar a correr o enfrentarse a él.

-Quién eres... -dijo ese monstruo al fin.

-Koji, Koji Minamoto. -respondió Koji. -¿Y tú?

-Soy Velgemon, el guerrero de la oscuridad.

Koji sudaba del nerviosismo que tenía. Hubo un silencio después de esto, porque parecía que Velgemon esperaba a que Koji dijese algo, pero no tenía palabras.

-¿Eres de los míos? -le preguntó Velgemon.

-"¡Quizá si digo que sí, puedo hacerme su ayudante y así me enseñará dónde está la llave de la jaula!" -pensó. -Claro, yo había venido porque..Me interesó un digimon tan malo como tú, porque yo también soy como tú ¿sabes?

Velgemon cogió a Koji con su enorme pata.

-"¡Aaaah duele, me está apretando!" ¿Qué pasa...?

-Mmm...Me gustas. -lo suelta. -Ven conmigo, te enseñaré todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquí.

-Está bien.

Koji siguió a Velgemon por todas partes. Koji esperaba a que le dijese el lugar en el que se encontraba la llave.

-Y aquí... -Velgemon sacó una caja. -Está el espíritu digital humano de la oscuridad y los espíritus digitales humano y bestia de la luz.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Esto te permite digievolucionar a distintos digimons. En la forma que estoy ahora es mi espíritu digital bestia de la oscuridad.

-¿Y el de la luz?

-Está buscando su dueño. Cuando lo encuentre, aquel digimon o incluso humano, será mi mayor enemigo.

-Ah..Claro...

Velgemon se fue para otro sitio. Koji miraba atentamente los espíritus digitales de la luz. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, y cómo si él fuera el elegido para esos espíritus digitales.

-Koji. -lo llamó Velgemon.

-Ah..Voy.

-Mira, aquí está la llave que abre la jaula de las chicas.

Koji sonrió.

-"La tengo".

-Ven, te voy a presentar delante de las chicas.

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" Mmm..Está bien.

Velgemon y Koji se dirigieron al sitio en el que estaba la gran jaula. Cuando las chicas vieron aparecer a Koji con Velgemon, se extrañaron.

-Chicas, este es Koji Minamoto, mi ayudante.

Juri abrió los ojos como platos.

-Os dejo aquí solos.. -Velgemon se va.

Koji ahora no sabía que decir. Tenía que explicarle ahora a Juri lo que planeaba. Se acercó a ella, pero nada más que lo vio, Juri levantó su mano y le pegó una gran torta a Koji. Él se tocaba su mejilla que ahora tenía la mano de Juri marcada. Él la miró con ojos lagrimosos al igual que ella a él.

-¡Cómo has podido!

-No, espera Jen yo...

-¡No me llames Jen! ¡Eres un imbécil, Koji! -y se va a lo más profundo de la jaula a llorar.

Koji quería también llorar. A parte de que le dolió mucho la torta, le dolió que Juri no confió en él. Seguido de eso, Koji se marchó de allí. Se encontró con Velgemon.

-¿Estás bien, Koji?

-No...

-¿Y eso por qué?

Koji dejó mostrar la gran marca que tenía en su mejilla derecha.

-Una chica te ha pegado eh..Mmm..

-¡Sí pero esa chica...!

Koji pensó que mejor se lo guardaba. Ahora no tenía a Koichi para desaogarse, porque Koichi siempre lo animaba en momentos tristes. Sin embargo, ahora tenía a Velgemon, en el que no podía confiar.

-Olvídalo... -le dijo Koji.

Y se levantó, y se fue para la sala de espíritus digitales.

Se sentó frente a los espíritus digitales de la luz. Volvió a sentir ese sentimiento, y sus ojos se resplándecieron. Koji alzó la mano para tocar ese espíritu. Era como si su cuerpo se moviese solo. Así, tocó los espíritus digitales de la luz y todo se iluminó. Se encontró solo, en un sitio blanco. A los lados estaban los espíritus digitales de la luz. Entonces, de ellos salieron un rayo de luz que formó un dispositivo digital.

Koji estaba todo impresionado, pensó que si tenía esos espíritus podría vencer a Velgemon, y rescatar a las chicas, especialmente a Juri, que ahora estaba tremendamente enfadada con él.

Koji cogió el dispositivo digital, y pronunció:

-¡Espíritu digital digievolucióoon!

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, las chicas estaban enfadadas con Koji. Ella pensaban que venía a rescatarlas, pero no resultó bien.

-Es un idiota.. -dijo Juri toda mosqueada. "Pero...Me dio pena cuando vi que le dolió el tortazo que le di...Mmm...Estará bien..." -pensaba Juri. -No sé, quizá ultimamente haya estado sintiendo algo por él..

Entonces, La gran puerta de la jaula se abrió.

Todo era luz, y más luz. No se veía nada. De ahí, fue apareciendo una figura. Era un como un lobo, aunque también era humano.

-Chicas, soy Koji y he venido a rescataros..

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!? -gritaron a la vez.

**¿Será Koji de verdad?**

**¿Se arreglará la amistad de Koji y Juri?**

**¿Las salvará?**

**¿Se enfrentarán Koji y Velgemon?**

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
